forever in your arms
by ELLIE 31773
Summary: Kaoru have a change of heart when she stay at Enishi Island. Kaoru have given her heart to Enishi and became his wife.


Author Name: Ellie 31773

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Short summery: Kaoru have a change of heart when she stay at Enishi Island. Kaoru have given her heart to Enishi and became his wife.

FOREVER IN YOUR ARMS

The beautiful ray of the sun from the balcony window, they where two people sleeping. She tucked a stray hair on his face as she stroked his cheeks gently, remembering his beautiful face, gorgeous body and for the first time she had seen Enishi face this peaceful. Kaoru smile when she look at her husband, to feel his beautiful silver hair on her fingers and those green eyes of his could make her lost her mind in every way. She wanted to kiss her husband like they were on the night they make love but she think she will leave him to sleep a little bit longer. Then she planted a soft kiss on his chick and said "I'm so lucky to have a husband like you. I love you so much; I will do anything to protect my husband and the people around him."

Kaoru slowly moving her body from her husband .Suddenly strong hand pulling her back to bed back to her husband. Kaoru was a little bit sock by the suddenly move of her husband. " I love it when you say your love to me in the morning, it makes me happy to know that I was love by some own so special like you my dear Koibito." an evilly smiles on his face locking at his Koibito just like a tiger want to eat his breakfast . "Mou…, how long did you hear me telling my heart for you, tell me or you will suffer my sudden outbreak." Kaoru face turn in to red in embracement. "My dear don't be shy, I herd all of them from the beginning to the end. It's not some thing to be shy of. I love the way you say your feeling to me. You love is only for me not to somebody else. I like to be in the center of attention by you my dear Koibito." Kissing her senseless.

Kaoru was trying hard to break from her husband to go to the kitchen to make some breakfast but Enishi won't let her. "My dear koneko, are so hungry to eat or you don't like playing with me in bed." A little hurt in his eyes. When Kaoru see that, she knows that she hit a soft spot on Enishi heart. "Oh My dear white tiger, you know that I love you all of my heart and on one will take me or force me to leave you except you self. I know that will never happen. I like playing with you in bed as much as you are but there is a time to play and a time to work." Placing her head on his bare chest.

"I know but to have one beautiful, sexy, smart woman as his wife I'm sure to be protective of her in anyway. Go on now, make breakfast I will join you in breakfast after done taking a shower." Looking into those blue eyes of her. Kaoru slip on a yukata and straight to the kitchen to make breakfast while Enishi when to the bath room. Kaoru was really happy to cook for her Enishi .From time to time in the fast three month Enishi has teach her how to cook and she was getting good at it. Kaoru marvel at the food that she make for breakfast and serve it on the table while waiting for her loving husband to came to breakfast.

Enishi enter the kitchen, seeing his wife waiting for him on the table. Enishi take his sit beside Kaoru and eat his breakfast while Kaoru waiting his comment on her cooking. "Koibito, you are getting better and better at cooking. I think this is the best food that you made since you came here." A smile on his face. That moment was priceless for Kaoru to see Enishi smile was a rare moment for her. "Thank you my husband for you is a good teacher in every way." Her facial expression turn soft and kind looking in to his green eyes. They both eat they breakfast enjoying each other company until Kaoru have a good new. "By the way Eni, I have good news to give to you. You have asking me for a few time now. Both of your brothers have come back safe and sound .While I was cooking the food they drop by and they want to see you after breakfast. I have asked them if they want to have breakfast with us but they decline my offer saying not to ruin our moment together." Kaoru was blushing hard.

After done eating breakfast, Enishi went to his office to his brother. Living Kaoru alone to do the dishes. Kaoru was washing the dishes and thinking what did her Eni had sent his brother on a mission. It must be an important to his because he rarely sends his brother on mission. He rather like them staying with him and also her. Both of his brother was not related to his a brother in a family but as blood brother. They were taken by the same man that adopted Enishi. They have each other back from they were children and the trust from one to an other will never be apart. His first brother was Yukito, he has a long black hair like mine , brown eyes and like to talk , funny and kind person mean while the other one is Nakago , blond , green eyes and overprotective about me and Enishi , loving and talk when he want to just like Aoshi.

Enishi enter his office to see his brother. Nakago was reading a book while Yukito was playing with his hair. "So how was the mission? Did you both fine anything interesting in it?" Both of them stop what at them doing and pay attention to what Enishi talking to them. "We both have good news and bad news in the same time. So, here we go. The good news that this is your wife ring, its hand made in silver with a blue diamond with a dragon embroidered around the ring and we mange to lead the Battosai to our home at Shanghai. They are going to Shanghai as we speck. The bad news is our step father wants us to Shanghai as soon as possible to be as back up for his plane. We don't know what is his plane is." An evil smile Nakago face. "That fine with me, I don't care what the old mad do any where it's, none of our business to take care of his mistake any way. Thank you for finding that ring that I ask. You to must be tiring from you long journey so take you time and rest. Tomorrow we are going to Shanghai." Pleased with the news that Nakago and Yukito bring. Yukito and Nakago was shock to hear the word thank you from Enishi, it's like they have gone to heaven. "Are you sure, you are not an imposter? Because our Enishi do not show his emotion much. Are you the real Enishi, its very hard to gat a smile out of you but saying thank you its like we have gone to heaven or hell. Just only three day we left you with Kaoru and you became a different person. You must love her lot, we happy to see you have found some one in your life to share it with you then only me and Nakago" Yukito eyes light up and smiling like he has never smile in his life.

"Before we go to rest, they are some present that we buy for Kaoru. Can you give it to her? As a brother to his dear sister. I have notice that Kaoru is a wonderful swordsmen but some thing is missing, a beautiful sword. So, I have decided to buy a sword like you a watou for her.

For this loud mouth talker he has her pair of silver blue bracelet to match the ring." Nakago smiling to Enishi. "She will be happy to receive this present" After they have finish Yukito and Nakago went to they own room while Enishi is still in his office liking at the beautiful ring, sword and the bracelet. Enishi smile to him self when he got an idea how to propose to Kaoru. He remember that Kaoru like to take walk in the forest, watching the blue sea. Maybe in the afternoon he will take her for a walk and proposed to her at that time. So, Enishi decided to tell her about his plane with her this afternoon.

Kaoru was busying her self cleaning they room, thinking of some one. Suddenly Enishi hugging her from behind making her frighten a little. Kaoru turn around to look at her husband eyes full with love, lust and desire for his body, mind and sol. Enishi carried her bridal style and dropped her on the bed and moving in after kissing her so passionately sending jolts of pleasure through her body. Kaoru was a little bit drowse from lack of air from the kiss from her husband. "Did you have a good talk with your brother my dear white tiger?" moaning from the pleasure that Enishi is giving her right now. Enishi working his mouth on Kaoru body, playing with her breast and collar bone.

Suddenly Enishi stop at that point, making Kaoru hanging with pleasure and mad for stopping. "Mou… why did you stop? Its something wrong anata?" she question Enishi. "I'm sorry my dear koneko, I have to tell you some thing about your friend and my brother-in-law. Yukito and Nakago said they are heading to Shanghai to our home. They will soon arrive at Shanghai two days from now. They really want you back. So, tomorrow we will leave to Shanghai to our home.

Today is the last day you will be in this island, I wander if you like to walk around in the afternoon." Sadness in Enishi eye.

"Look at my eyes anata, I have said to you many time that I will never leave you even for Kenshin him self. If he force me, you all ways there to protect me. If I have to kill him to please your heart, I will do it not just him but anybody in the world because you love to me is priceless then any thing in the world. I never new you have your own house why did not tell me, I want to se my own house. By the way, my dear white tiger would you like to take a bath with this little koneko." Kissing Enishi.

Enishi just put an evil smile on his face and pick her up, went straight to the bath room.

After they finish they bath. Enishi and Kaoru went down to have lunch with Yukito and Nakago. Late ,that evening Enishi and Kaoru when to the forest walking together enjoying the view of the sea with breeze playing with they hair. Enishi took Kaoru hand and said "This three month have been joyful days of my life. To meat you, love you and making love to you it's been a great life for me. I thought I will never find love in my life but since you came me life have been full of joy and happiness. Now I will say this to you." Enishi kneeling down and took out the ring from his pocket, show it to Kaoru.

"My dear beloved, Kaoru Kamiya will you marry me?" A pure smile from the bottom of his heart. "OH MY GOOD, you should have. I love for the person you are not your riches. You know, I was luck to have a man like you. For I know my love is for you only and no body else and the same way you feel for me to. Yes, my answer is yes, Enishi Yukishiro I will be you wife." They were tears you joy flowing from her eyes.

He wipe the tears from kaoru eyes and

Take out the ring from its box, slid it the Kaoru finger. He stand up, Enishi kiss Kaoru with all the love in his to his beautiful wife. Enishi tell his Koibito that there was two more present in they room. Kaoru was happy as can be when they are more present waiting they room. One by Yukito and other one by Nakago. Husband and wife watch the sun set on the horizon remembering this joyful day of her life in her husband hand. They went back to the house to see the present, dinner with they brother and to get a good night rest.

Kenshin looking at the beautiful sea around him thinking about the event had happen in last three month. He still can't get the picture of Kaoru die in horrible way out of his head. He was shock to hear the fax, that the Kaoru he see was not the real one only a doll. When he herds the news from Aoshi, it's a relive to his heart that Kaoru was still alive and with Enishi. Kenshin was proud to have such friend like Aoshi, Misao, Yahiko, and Megumi and even a rival in battle Saitou. They help, give him support in every way to find Kaoru. Kenshin is still worry about Kaoru living with Enishi alone. He hopes that she will be finding by the time they save her from Enishi. He still remember how she smile , get mad at Yahiko when he call her ugly and chase him all around the dojo and how she blush at him when she got spot spying him while doing laundry . How Kenshin wish that this would never happen, they would just stay at the dojo doing regular stuff. Is not just Kenshin but the Kenshingumi as well, they miss they Kaoru ever day in every way. How they will call her names, said embarrass thing about her, make her mad and they love every second that they spend time with Kaoru.

She is the reason that they became a family. Because of her they have a happy time as a family together with out care of them past. Sano was calling Kenshin for a few time, he notice that Kenshin was spacing out again thinking about Kaoru. So, he places his hand on Kenshin shoulder and said "Don't worry about jou-chan to much, she know how to take care of her self. I just want to tell you that we will be at shanghai soon, so don't worry we will save her and bring her home with us. Like it's never happen. Jo-Chan has a good heart and a hard will to set thing right. Many times you save Jou-Chan from danger or more danger situation then this. Come on Kenshin, Saitou have call us at the deck to tell us about some thing, I think it's about some news about the syndicate."

Kenshin and Sano when to the deck and meat with the other. Saitou held was some papers on his hand. Megumi was talking to Yahiko while Misao was playing with her hair. They all pay attention to what did Saitou have to say. "From the information that I have from the spy we sent. They have notified that Enishi have a personal house at Shanghai. He will also be as back up for his step father plane. He will arrive at Shanghai two days after we arrive. Enishi will be meeting with his new partners. We will discuses as his partners. While you all save your little tanuki, I will arrest Enishi for kidnapping and legal smuggling weapon from Shanghai to Tokyo. Here are the details of your disguises. Saitou give every one of them the paper in his hand.

After they read the paper, they were silent for a moment. Kenshin and Aoshi is a bodyguard for Saitou. Megumi is a drug dealer with Misao and Yahiko as her maid whiled Sano as her bodyguard. And last and not last Saitou is a weapon dealer and also a leader of a mafia as Enishi. That was a shock to every body that Saitou is a mafia leader and the boss of them all. The first one to break the silent was Misao and Yahiko talking in anger "Why do we have to be as Megumi maid in all of person? " Then Kenshin was asking a question but it was silent by Saitou glair.

In a calm manner Saitou answer they question "Because it more simple for all of us to be in one group then separated and more easy to watch on another for any danger. I'm giving you the change to find where tanuki is and get any information from the maid in the house. The house that we are going to enter is a syndicate of many mafias. So, play your role careful or we all are going to die. Don't worry Battosai; we are going to have a make over even tanuki will never know that it's us." Am evil smile on his face. With that answer, every one agrees with Saitou. A few hour have fast after three day in the boat, the Kenshingumi has arrive at Shanghai. They are staying at one of Okina best friend and also a member of oniwabanshu. They were grated with open arms, the place as same as the Aioya.

Until the big day came to save Kaoru, they will just practicing they charter to be as real as they can be. After a few days, every one was ready for they mission. They all have a make over and the result was a miracle they all look different person. Kenshin is now have died his hair in black and tied it in a high ponytail while wearing a black shirt with black pants. Holding a katana on his hand. Sano, his hair was not spick any more but straighten. He is wearing light blue shirt with white pants, same for Yahiko. For Aoshi, his hair was dying in brown and wearing a dark blue shirt, black pants with twin kodachi.

Saitou is wearing a black men kung fu cheongsam and his trusty sword by his side.

While Megumi is wearing a beautiful blue mid- length cheongsam dress while Misao was wearing a blue light blue qipao. They new friend say good luck to them on they mission. Saitou, Kenshin and Aoshi ride in one car and Megumi, Sano, Yahiko and Misao in another car to go to Enishi house. In they heart they all are happy to see they beloved Kaoru again.

Every one was ready to depart from the island to Shanghai. Kaoru was wearing a blue sleeveless qipao with her katana on her hand while Enishi is wearing an orange with parts of dark blue shirt and orange pants with dark blue stripes at the side. Yukito is wearing his white and blur robe while Nakago is wearing a black shirt with a black and red stripes at the side of the pants. Kaoru and Enishi look at the island until it was out of view. A few days have past and they have arrived at the port of Shanghai.

When they got out of the boat, a carriage is waiting for them to take her to her new home. When they all reach home, when Kaoru get out of the carriage. Her mouth was like "0" to look at her house. It dose not look like a house but a castle. Kaoru can't not through words out of her mouth. It was a dream come true to Kaoru. At Enishi amusement he like the way he surprise his koneko, he pick Kaoru bride style while Nakago open the door. With that sudden move Kaoru let a squeak from her mouth. She stare at her husband eyes with full of joy and happiness and did not mind that her husband was carrying her to her new home. It was more beautiful in the in side as same out side. Once they enter the house Yukito and Nakago excuses them self to do other thing while Enishi showing Kaoru her house. The living room was marvels with antic chine chair, some drawing of ancient chine's on the wall with a balcony to see a good view of the garden below. The library and meeting room, full with book and an oak desk with a few chairs with curtain in light blue with silver. I also notice there was a black piano near the oak desk.

Then Enishi show me the training room, it was huge, many sword, lance, spears, fan and many more that I don't know. This was my favorite place in the house, my garden. I can not say it's my garden because I did not plant the beautiful flowers and tree but I'm the wife that own this house so this garden is mine. When the first I saw it , with the beautiful rose and tulip in red, white, blue, black and silver was my favorite of them all. In the middle of the garden it was a big sakura tree. It provides shade in the evening, making my favorite spot to spend my time and also there a beautiful silver piano under the sakura tree. Ever since I have married my husband I'm insane with silver, the color of his hair. It was now my favorite color then blue.

Last and not least is our bed room. The door of our bed room was an oak door embroidered with a dragon and tiger in it. It was magnificent. Then Enishi push the door reviling a king size bed. A study desk with some book shelf. There it was again a piano beside the bed. But this it was a white piano. A window would lead to a balcony, at the balcony it was a chair and a small table for one person. The breeze was playing with Kaoru hair. "Eni, do you know how to play the piano? It's like every in the house. I know just two songs to play in the piano, both of them was my mother song. My mother rights it to say her love to my father and me. Do you what me to play it for you now?" touching the key on the piano.

"I know how to play the piano very well. I think next time, I know you are tired from the boat to touring the hold house why not you rest now and tomorrow we will have all the day to our self, O.K. Now go to sleep." Enishi kiss her good night and sleep beside her in a dreamless sleep. In the morning Kaoru feel some one or Enishi was tickling her to wake her up and Kaoru hate it when he does that. "Mow... Eni, stop tickling me. Ha...hahahahha, stop it. I'm up, I'm up my dear white tiger so stop it now" in a high tone of voice.

"Why so jumpy my dear koneko, wake up the wrong side of the side of the bed? Come on let go to breakfast with Yukito and Nakago." He kisses her good morning and went to the kitchen. Kaoru stretch her body, grab a yukata and when to kitchen to have breakfast with he husband and her brother. Enishi introduces Kaoru to the all the maid of the house. Kaoru have two personal maids that Enishi give them to her only to serve her not to do house work. The first time is little awkward but after a few day it was like normal to Kaoru and her new personal maid. They were twin one is Aya and the one is Maya. They became my best friend then just Yukito, Nakago and my white tiger,

Enishi. In the morning we all have breakfast together then the tree of the when to the meeting room to do they work meanwhile for me , I play the piano in the garden with Aya and Maya. I make lunch. We eat lunch. After that I have my husband to my self. Enishi enjoy taking a nap under the sakura tree while I play the piano until he fall a sleep. Watching his face while he sleeps, it was my favorite time with him. How he is possessive about me, I like his entire attitude. He makes me fell like a preheated for my hard work. At late evening we all some time practice our sword, fight one an other. Some time I go out with my husband or my brother. I race play with Aya, Maya, and Yukito to see how fasts we can out run one other. The winner will always be me, Kaoru because I have a secret that only Enishi know not even Kenshin know. That help me to win how mater fast Yukito could be I will be faster then him.

At night Kaoru see something is bothering her husband for quit some time so she decided to ask him, he was sitting at his favorite chair on the bed room porch watching the garden below. "Its something wrong anata? You look worry. May I be able to help you in that problem? Or you want to spend more time with me more?" Kaoru was confused. "Please don't look at me like that it makes me sad to see you like that Koibito. You will be able to help a lot in my problem. I want to spend more time with you alone with out any body disturbing us. I want to tell you something; tomorrow some of my father friend will be staying at our house so I want you to be on guards all time. Don't go any were in or out of the house with out my brother, you maid and me. O.k. . . . I'm worry about your safety." Enishi fell like some of his worry has gone.

"It's that all, you my white tiger is worry about his koneko, me. I'm proud to be you wife for to have such loving husband. Don't worry, you know my secret. No one will beat me expect you and Battosai only. So, don't worry too much. O.k., anata. Let my play the piano for you. It will remove you worry from you heart. I'm playing you favorite song" walking towards to the piano in them bed room, opening the lid and press her fingers on the keyboard and playing the song while she sing.

Now and for ever

Remember the words from my heart will always be true

Now and for ever

Together and all that I been is my love for you

You know how I fell

My love has been growing for you

You seam to understand

You know how I'm

I'm gone love you till the end

I'm gone be your very true friend

I'm going to shared your up and down

I'm going to be around

I catch you when you fall

I hold you when you down

I want to show you all my love

I found my love in you

I'm gone love you till the end

I'm gone be your very true friend

I'm going to shared your up and down

I'm going to be around

After kaoru finish her song Enishi was fast a sleep in bed. Kaoru tuck him in and when to sleep beside her husband waiting for tomorrow to come. In the morning, kaoru fell like someone laying kisses on her body. Kaoru let out a moan. She fill him tease her color bone .Kaoru open her eyes and give Enishi a good morning kiss. They both take a shower together. Enishi is wearing silver shirt with parts of dark blue with silver pants with dark blue stripes. While Kaoru was wearing backless silver blue cheongsam with one slit to show her leg. Its was Enishi favorite dress for Kaoru. Her husband like her to be sexy.

After they all finish, they when to the kitchen to have breakfast with Nakago and Yukito.

"Good morning every body." Kaoru was very happy. "Good morning to you to Kaoru, you look very beautiful to day. To day is going to be along one, for me that is." Yukito said emotionless. "Good morning to you to Kaoru, be careful today, O.k. . . Bring you sword when we meet them later." While he is reading the news paper. They all have breakfast and talk about they guest. "They are my step father counsel of the syndicate, they will staying a few days until the Shanghai cops stop on the case about the stolen goods. First is Lord Mizuno Tomomasa (Saitou). He is the right man of my father syndicate. He has a beautiful wife and also a famous drug dealer none as Miaka Tomomasa (Megumi). His loyal friend is a spy and a weapon dealer, Hotohori Sakamoto (Aoshi) and his sister Nuriko Sakamoto (Misao). One of the is hand to hand fighter call Tasuki Hiragawa (Sano). One is Takamishi most trusted body guard, Tamahome (Kenshin). So, be care full when you are around them." While Enishi drinking his tea.

Enishi and Kaoru was in the meeting room, Enishi was reading some paper while Kaoru was playing a soft tune on the piano. Then Kaoru saw two cars enter to front house and told Enishi about it. Yukito and Nakago come enter the room "We will great the guest first while you both get ready." Both of the leave the room to great the guest.

The firs time the Kenshingumi see the house they were speechless. To see a castle in front of them. They snap out of the sock , ready for the play of they life when the door of the castle of open , to see two maid and two guys in front of them greeting them in the castle.

"Please my lord, come in. Lord Enishi is in the meeting room waiting for you all. Please forgive me lord Mizuno (Saitou) but lord Enishi did not say they were a boy with you. How is he my lord." Eyeing Yahiko ready to kill him. "Don't worry, he is my student. He can be trusted. By the way what should I call both of you" Glanced at Yukito and Nakago.

"Our deep apologies lord Mizuno (Saitou), for our rudeness. I'm Nakago while he is Yukito just call your name that all. Let us show you all to the meeting room." Bowing to the Kenshingumi and leading the further in the house to the meeting room.

The Kenshingumi heart was going to explode with many emotions can't wait to see Kaoru again. When they enter the meeting room the saw Enishi was sitting at his desk reading paper while some one was playing the piano. They could end see who was it because the see her bare back. The person who was playing the piano stops playing when they all enter the room. They attention was on the girl was playing the piano, who was she? " Nice to you all lord Mizuno(Saitou), Lord Hotohori(Aoshi), Lady Miaka(Megumi), lady Nuriko(Misao) , Tamahome( Kenshin) and Tasuki(Sano). It's been long years since we meat. I see you have a student with you this time lord Mizuno. What is you name little boy? I see your sister has grown in to a beautiful lady lord Hotohori. I herd rumors a bout you work as a spy, as same as your brother. Lady Nuriko." An evil smile on Enishi face.

"Thank you for you praise lord Enishi for my group but we all third from our trip from Tokyo to Shanghai to you house. The boys name is Asakura. Please will you show us our room, we have longer time to talk latter." Said Aoshi while trying to figure out who is that women playing on the piano. "Why of cause lord Hotohori, they will be later time to discourse thing about the syndicate. Yukito, lady Kaoru would you please take our guest to the main guest room." Said Enishi. After Enishi said that Kaoru sit up from the piano chair and turn around to face the lords. Kaoru flip her long hair back to see more clearly , bow to the Kenshingumi " It nice to meat you all lord Mizuno(Saitou), Lord Hotohori(Aoshi), Lady Miaka(Megumi), lady Nuriko(Misao) , Tamahome( Kenshin) and Tasuki(Sano). Nice meeting you all. Come with me, I show the way to your room." A smile on Kaoru face. Before they leave the room, Enishi kiss Kaoru in front all of them leaving the Kenshingumi speechless at the place. Kaoru and Yukito show them to they room, on the way to they room Tamahome (Kenshin) ask some question to Kaoru. "Lady Kaoru, if you don't mine me asking you this but dose Lord Enishi do like that to the entire lady's in the house?" his eyes were cover by his hair while walking. "Of cause not lord Tamahome, it's just to me only. That the way he shows he cared about me. This is the main guest room, I hope your enjoy your stay at this house.

When Kaoru push the door, in the room it will fit a village in them. All the comforted that money could buy. "By the way, I'm cooking lunch to day, I will send Aya and Maya to tell you that lunch is ready later. Until that fell free to round the house or have a good rest until lunch is ready." Bowing before leaving the room and closed the door. After Kaoru closed, the Kenshingumi take out deep breath. "That was a much closed one, we mange to fuel everyone. I'm saying this, they will be no next time I'm going under cover again in my hold in tired life." Sano sitting on a chair. "Do you see how sexy Kaoru look in that dress, I never know Kaoru have a body like that. She looks different when she wearing a kimono then that dress and that sword on her risk it looks like same as Enishi wato sword." Misao Sitting in the bed wondering what heaped to Kaoru at the island. "I think lets get it over with so I could cut Enishi head of. I hate every second that he touch my Kaoru. Kaoru is mine a lone." They were no more Kenshin but Battosai as come out. "Please be a little bit passion Battosai after we got the information that I want you can do what ever you want to Enishi." Glance at Battosai telling him to keep his cool on.

" May be they give something to Kaoru to forget about her real self , from the kiss we saw in the meeting room she doesn't even blush . For I know Kaoru is a very shy person and don't let any body treat her that way. And an other, do you all see the ring and bracelet on her hand, it might bean cures when the person wears it the will not remember anything of they past." Yahiko was worry about his sister. "I think what Yahiko is saying true in many ways. We will shirt the house, maid for any information that we can obtain but be careful not to let your cover bean know" Aoshi putting his mind to make a plane. They all discussed all about knowing what happen to Kaoru and how to question Kaoru with out blowing they cover in the proses.

Time past by, suddenly someone nock the door to they room and enter. " We are lady Kaoru maid , we were sent to informed you that lunch have bean serve , please come to lunch , today she is cooking her special rice and beef stew with peach bun for dissert." Aya and Maya bowing before went out and closed the door.

"It's been a long time since I have eaten Kaoru cook, I can't wait to eat her cooking now no mater how it taste." Yahiko was smiling. On the way to the kitchen, they meat Nakago at the library. Nakago join the Kenshingumi to the kitchen. When they all reach the kitchen, they heard Kaoru was laughing her heart out; Yukito was tickling her to death.

"What are you doing to Kaoru, Yukito? Are you that mad just to eat her plum bun before eating lunch?" a sweat drops on Nakago head. "Yes, I'm that mad just to eat her delicious plum bun before lunch and I 'm going to gat it in one way. By ticking her to give me the place that she hide the plum bun. But I think I did it to much." While stop tickling Kaoru.

Kaoru was out of breath when Yukito stop and having a hard time standing. Nakago when to her side and help her stand while holding her for a few minutes. "Yukito, you shouldn't do that to me what if I drawn my sword out, you have die on the spot you know Yukito. Please be care full next time and don't do that to me again or you wont have any plum bun forever I your life." Kaoru not looking at Yukito eyes. "I'm sorry for what I have done Kaoru, please forgive me. I swear and cross my heart that I will never ever tickling lady Kaoru again." Yukito is making a puppy dog face. Kaoru for give Yukito and kiss him on the chick and thank you to Nakago for helping her and she kiss him too. Kaoru apologies to the Kenshingumi for the delay for the lunch and they all have lunch to gather.

While the hold existent heaped Sano and Aoshi was holding Kenshin from Killing Yukito and Nakago on the spot and ask him to keep his cool down for a little longer. When the Kenshingumi eat Kaoru cooking it felt like they never eaten a meal so delicious. "Lady Kaoru, where is Lord Enishi. Is he not eating lunch with us?" ask lady Miaka (Megumi). "No, it's not that. Eni likes to eat alone in his room. He likes to have his alone time." Kaoru smiling. They all finish the lunch. "That was the best home made cook that I have ever tasted in my life. Now I know why Yukito was so mad about it, it's beyond words to describe how it teases" Nuriko (Misao) very happy. "Thank you Lady Nuriko (Misao) I'm glade to hear you all like my cooking. But I must thank Eni for teaching how to cook. Know let me clean the dishes and the kitchen." Kaoru was very happy.

Nakago and Yukito went to see Enishi. After Kaoru finish cleaning the kitchen. She takes all her guest around the house. To the garden, was her second favorite place to hang around? Megumi, Misao, Sano and Yahiko they mouth look '0" when they see at the garden. Next they when to the training room, her third favorite place. Aoshi, Saitou and Kenshin were surprise at the training room or a dojo in fact. On the wall they see tow beautiful hand maid katana and one kodachi hanging in the wall. "Lady Kaoru who is the owner of that katana and kodachi, it's very beautiful." Aoshi (Hotohori) said in an amazement craft on the wall. "Oh, that katana and kodachi is mine, Enishi give it to me to practices my sword skill. I'm still learning in the art of watoujutsu from Enishi. He said I'm real a good student." While taking the katana out from it sheathes reviling a beautiful clear blade and then sheeted it back, putting it where it belongs.

"So, you know how to fight with a sword, its rare to see women sword men. You know anything else then the watoujutsu? Hand-to-hand combat? "Mizuno (Saitou) asking Kaoru while planting an evil smile on her. " Why yes, I know-hand-to-hand combat from Yukito and some sword play with Nakago. I supposed not to tell anyone about my little secrete, only one person who know my secrete that is Lord Enishi no body else but I tell you all. I Kaoru Yukishiro know the arts of the Shun Ten Satsu know as shukuchi. I have training tomorrow with Nakago and Yukito; if you like join us after breakfast at this place. Oh, I'm sorry my lord but I have to go; it's my time with lord Enishi and he hate when I'm late. See you all later." Running to out of the training room to see Enishi.

After they all hear what Kaoru say, it seam like time it self have stop for the Kenshingumi. They didn't expect for Kaoru to have a secret from them, that important. They seam like they don't know the real Kaoru Kamiya at all, all they knew she a daughter with a happy normal family. From the fact that just when in to they head, it seam Kaoru was a different then they all knew. "That could not be true Kaoru in all of people know shukuchi." Aoshi said while looking at Megumi and Yahiko faces. "But I think its true about what Kaoru say, because one day Genzai-sensei have me told about Kaoru was not a Kamiya but a Netsuke. Her real name was Yui Natsume. She has a brother name Shin Natsume. Genzai-sensei said after a few day her brother ran way from the Kamiya house and never to be found leaving Yui alone. When he said this story I didn't mean to be real, I thought it was a jock to stop teasing her." Megumi was going to cry on the spot.

When they all connect all the information that they got a very big secret was solve. Every one was speeches. They when to they room to think about the secret. Aoshi and Saitou are finding clues to take Enishi to custody. Sano and Yahiko were taking a nap. Kenshin was taking a bath while Megumi and Misao was trying to find Kaoru to talk a bout her past and what happened to her on the Enishi island.

Kaoru enter the meting room to see her husband and brother. "I think they get the idea, tomorrow will be the day, Saitou, Kenshin, Aoshi, Sano, Misao, Megumi and Yahiko will receive a moment of truth. So, brother has a nice fight with Nakago. You don't have to kill him on the spot you know." A real smile on Kaoru face. Kaoru looking at Yukito and kiss him on the chick, when to sit on her husband lap. "So, why my dear white tiger. Why you ask my brother to kill your blood brother. I thought you love him with all your heart. I'm think her knows too much and did not like to the plan is it. So, you decided to sleep him forever, Anata." While Kaoru was tracing Enishi jaw bone. Enishi saw the lust in Kaoru eyes and take her mouth for a long kiss and rap his arms around his wife. Yukito was cleaning the blood from the sword and taking care of the died body. "Sister, I'm sorry to interrupt your moment but dose they know who Shin Natsume is and what about Nakago not being at diner." A smile on Yukito face.

"I think they don't know. That you Yukito is my brother know as tekken or Seta Soujiro or you real name Shin Natsume." Smile and laughing while Enishi is pleasure her body.

He love looking at his sister having fun the man she love. He smile grew wider for tomorrow is the last time he is going to see Kenshin and they other. After Soujiro finish cleaning. Aya and Maya when to the room to call Kaoru that lady Miaka(Megumi) and Nuriko( Misao) is waiting her at the garden then they go to do something else. Kaoru fix her cloth and her hair, kiss her husband and when to meat her friend.

Kaoru saw them waiting her under the big sakura tree. "It's a nice day to take a nap under the sakura tree. I hope I didn't frighten you both there. You seam so peace full." While picking a silver tulip and put it on her ear under kaoru hair. Miaka (Megumi) and Nuriko (Misao) was frightened to death when kaoru talk behind they back. Both of them seam a little bit pale. "You scared you, don't do like that lady Kaoru." While Nuriko was trying not to look surprise. "I'm sorry for the both of you. Why don't both of you just lie down while I play the piano and sing my favorite song. For saying sorry. K.O." Kaoru walk to the silver piano, open the lid and play the soft melody while singing the song.

You know how I fell

My love has been growing for you

You seam to understand

You know how I'm

I'm gone love you till the end

I'm gone be your very true friend

I'm going to shared your up and down

I'm going to be around

I catch you when you fall

I hold you when you down

I want to show you all my love

I found my love in you

I'm gone love you till the end

I'm gone be your very true friend

I'm going to shared your up and down

I'm going to be around

When she finish her song, her look at Nuriko was sleeping while Miaka smiling at her. "It was a good song. Where did you learn to play piano? I never new that song in my life. It must be special to you. The words from the song, it's like you are saying you deepest love to you love one in a song. The person who right this song, very love her family so much that she can right a beautiful song. "Opening a conversation to Kaoru. " Yes it is. My mother is the one who teach me how to play the piano and right that song. She rights it with all the love for her family. She always plays in the night for me and my brother to put us to sleep and to show her love for us. It all when down on my birthday. I still remember it after all this years. My mother was playing this very song while my father was bringing my cake. I and My brother were playing and care free. Then we all eat together and I open my present. When I small my father thought us both sword play, so on my nine birthday both of my parent give each of us our own a katana. We both were so happy. But the second we just blink our eyes, we saw our father head was on the floor bathing in his own blood, we both could not move our body, we are so frighten. The blade was going to kill us but the hit never came only to see our dear mother die in front our face. Her blood was on us. At that moment we pull our katana from it sheathe and kill the killer.

Then I remember nothing, I found my self in the kamiya's house they tell me that my brother have leave my alone. That all I'm remember. Why I'm telling you this story to you, even I don't know. Thank you for listening lady Miaka (Megumi). Why not you take a nap like Nuriko before dinner is ready, I play that song again." Kaoru stared to play the song and sing again. Miaka (Megumi) find a place beside Nuriko (Misao) and take a nap listen to the voice of Kaoru singing. Kaoru went walking around the beautiful flowers and noticed that Tamahome was there looking at her. "So, you hear every thing did you. Why you look so sad." Staring at Tamahome (Kenshin). "No, I'm sorry for you lost. I'm just thinking of someone I love most in my heart. But I think she have found the man of her dreams in a nether man arms. I want to know what did I do wrong to her, I want to have your opinion on that mater." Emotionless after Kenshin (Tamahome) said that question.

"I will answer you question but I'm not that women so don't expect her answer as same as me. For me a lover never keep a secret from her no mater if is about you past or who you are. Treat each other with trust for one other, know mater what it might be. Know how to let go some thing go. Tell her that you love her in every way body, sol and mind. Share every problem in your life. Teach her new thing. Show that you appreciate her in you life. If you have given that to the women that you love, I'm sure he loves you as much you love her." A smile on Kaoru face. Then Tamahome (Kenshin) hug Kaoru with all of his heart. Kaoru was a little shock but Kaoru hug Tamahome (Kenshin) back.

Both of them when to wake up the lady under the sakura tree. They when in the house to clean them self and have dinner with everyone. The dinner was amazing they all have fun that night. They all when to bed, to be again a new day tomorrow.

In the morning they all have breakfast together but the Kenshingumi did not see Nakago from last night when Saitou ask Enishi said he was unwell for a moment and he was resting in his room. The all when to the training room together. When they was in the center of the dojo facing Enishi, Kaoru and Yukito. They all have a fun felling some thing is about to heaped. Kaoru went to the katana taking it from it place. Yukito come in front of them and full the wig he was wearing for along time giving the truth to the Kenshingumi. With his brown hair and light blue eyes he was other then Seta Soujiro the tekken.

Even Saitou was surprise form the truth. Kaoru stand in front of Soujiro and said "This is my brother, Shin Natsume. I think you have many question for me to answer is it not Saitou, Aoshi, Sano, Kenshin, Megumi, Misao and Yahiko. It nice to see you all well and living. I have some thing to tell you that, I'm marry to Enishi for two and half month while Enishi hugging her from the back placing his head on Kaoru neck." Every in the room was surprised of the cover bean discover by Kaoru. "How long did you know who we are? If you know, why did not you do anything?" Serious was on Saitou face.

"It's for the wedding gift from me to Kaoru. I promise to that I will give her the time to talk to her family for the last time. The next time we meat we will fight you to the death." Enishi letting go of Kaoru and ready for a battle. "I thank you all for caring for me for a while since we meat you became my family. For you kindest and help when I need it. You give me the love that I have never have in my life, you all make my life worth a while. But know is going to end right now. We are not in the same thing anymore. You all are the good guy and we are the bad guy." An evil smile on Kaoru face that no one ever know.

Suddenly they all fell like the world was spinning around the them, they vision went blurred. For Yahiko and Megumi fainted and drop to the floor while for Sano, Misao, Aoshi, Saitou and Kenshin they was kneeling down , cant not move they body. "Don't worry, it just a sleep powder in a couple of hour they all will wake up. Once again I said thank you to you all for giving me the change to see you all the last time. Aoshi please make Misao happy for the rest of her life and so do you Sano. Megumi really love you very much, make her happy." A smile on kaoru face, she kneeling down to Kenshin and kiss Kenshin on the lips for one last time. "Sayonara Mina , after they wake up they will never remember what happen they will never remember any of this happen they will just thought I died and its only a bad dream." Kaoru punch on Kenshin stomach making him unconses.

Then Kaoru with her husband Enishi and Soujiro when to a place that no one will ever find them.

Then five years later

Enishi was sitting on his chair on the porch with one girl on the right and a boy to his left was fast a sleep listening to a beautiful melody that Kaoru was playing on the piano. She stop playing the piano and when to her husband to see the child sleeping sound in his arms. Then a knock on the door, entering Soujiro. "Is my girl here with you sis? I seam cant not find her around the house to tuck her in bed." Smiling to his sister and brother-in-law. "Yes, she is here and sleeping on Enishi arms with Edward." Kissing Soujiro as he went to get his daughter.

Kaoru and Enishi have a son name Edward mean while Soujiro have a daughter name Ellie. Soujiro marry to Shura. They live happily ever after.

THE END

PLEASE REVIEW!

I'm sorry for any mistake in this fic.


End file.
